Call my name, and I'll be there
by MissDK
Summary: She was broken inside. She didnt ever in her wildest dreams expect that Stefan would do this to her. Never. She has seen him so horrible things, but this! This was just more than she could have ever imagined. 'Damon' she called out in to the night.


**A/N: **

Ok, so this wouldnt leave me alone, so I had to write it and now I'm brave enough to post it. It's a little Damon/Elena one-shot that I wrote about a missing scene in 3x11 and I hope you'll like it!

P.S: I'm not very good at writing, so forgive crappy writing, OOC-ness or mistakes. English is my 3rd language. And now, I hope you'll enjoy reading.

**W**hen she started feeling her limbs again she felt the cold hit her with a sudden force, it made her chill to the bone. The chill had actually little to do with the temperature of the wind and more to do with what just happened in that car with her ex-boyfriend. Stefan.

Elena wasn't naive or stupid, she saw Stefan do horrible things; she heard him utter cruel words about not caring whether her baby brother lived or died. Words that cut through her like knives. She even slapped him for it. She knows these things. Elena knows he's a vampire, not a fluffy teddy bear for her to hold onto whenever the world was cruel to her.

Still after all of that she still couldn't process what had transpired tonight. Tears prickled at her eyes, feeling the shiver right in to her core.

As if pulled out of another world where only she and Stefan and what he did tonight existed, she remembered that she was cold, shivering and alone in the middle of the road. The tears were just behind her eyelids ready to fall and she tried so hard to will them not to. Her thoughts went immediately to the man who has always been there for her. The one she could call her rock, the only real constant in her life. She put her hand in her pocket only to find it empty.

Stefan had thrown her phone out the window of the moving car earlier.

'Damon' she simply called out in to the night. She knew he'd hear her, so she sat down on the side of the road waiting. With her arms around herself she finally allowed the tears to escape her eyes, sobbing quietly, promising herself that when Damon arrives he wont see a single tear slide down her face. She needs to be strong through the worst of the worst. He's always strong for her, and she needs him to know that she can be strong even in the hardest moments, that she's not breakable like glass, that he's not in love with some weakling who needs him to not fall apart at any moment.

In love with her… Elena had stopped even pretending to be surprised at that sentiment. She knew it was true. He was in love with her and it filled her heart with an indescribable feeling. She only knew that it was a good feeling. That was what he was. What he did to her. Bring her good feelings.

Her parents' faces flashed before her and she felt another wave of sobs take over her as she felt herself fall in to an abyss, it didn't really swallow her and she couldn't find some solid ground either. She wrapped her arms around herself even tighter, missing the way her mother would wrap her arms around her and hold her before her father would join them and engulf them both in his big embrace. She could also just see Jeremy's snort at them from across the backyard.

As soon as she managed to wipe away the last of her tears from her face she heard Damon's car pull up right in front of her and he was standing over her the next second. She felt his hands on her arms. At the touch of his hands she could feel heat spread through her.

It was ironic in every sense of the word, she realized. He's a vampire, cold to the touch, but somehow his hands on her made her feel warm.

He was the one who used to make her blood run cold in her veins at the mention of his name, the one who threatened and almost killed her friends and townspeople. She used to feel the cold dread and fear when she heard his name.

But right here, right now, his hands on her leather-clad arms made her feel warm again. She slowly looked up at him through her lashes and she saw his face. Every line of his face and body was tense and laced with concern. She couldn't and wouldn't bring herself to smile at him now. They don't pretend. Between them has always been hard, raw truth. She let him see every broken feeling on her face. She didn't want to hide. Not from him. Never from him.

As soon as he saw her face he let out a sigh of relief and held her to him. He pulled her in to his arms where she hasn't always felt safe, but where she would always feel safe now. He had his hand in her hair and the other hand on her back, pressing her to him, to feel her against him, that she is alright, right here, that she is not dead, undead or anything else she isn't supposed to be.

At first her arms were limp along her sides, but as soon as she felt him enclose her completely in his embrace, she felt the numbing relief course through her and she wrapped her arms around his torso, holding on to him tightly, with her face buried in his shirt. Inhaling his scene soothed her and soon she felt him shower her hair with kisses, breathing out that he's so glad she's okay, that he wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to her.

That only made her tighten her hold on him. He started stroking her hair with his hand making her lift her head and look at him. When her eyes met his she saw the panic and fear leave his face. He smiled at her then. A soft smile.

'Let's get you home, shall we?' She nodded her agreement and climbed in to the car.

On the drive home there was only silence in the car. No words were needed and Elena could lean back in the passenger seat and close her tired eyes. She could feel his eyes on her almost all the way home.

Walking to the porch, she made a decent effort to push back memories of what happened here last night. When they reached the door she turned to face him and she couldn't run from it anymore. There he was, raven black hair, strong jaw line, the most beautifully sculpted cheekbones and sparkling blue eyes looking at her with so much love and adoration in a way that made her stomach knot.

She didn't' need him to say anything. It all poured directly out of his eyes, radiated out of his body, and it was impossible not to bask in the feelings of love and devotion he so willingly gave her.

Elena found it hard to understand that you can love someone so much and so intensely that it practically rolls off you in waves.

She has never loved anyone like this before. Not even Stefan.

When Damon's fingers made contact with her chin her eyes snapped up to his and memories of soft lips on hers, lips between her own, the delicious but soft and gentle pressure of a loving kiss on her mouth, and shared hot breaths came back to her. Her eyes went back to his mouth.

He had such a beautiful mouth.

She was surprised by the lump in her throat when she said 'You cant kiss me again', brokenly, tears shimmering in her eyes before she met his eyes again.

'I know' he said simply, his voice so soft, his eyes full of understanding and patience. She could have kissed him just for that.

He knew. He understood, and he was giving her the space she so desperately needed to just breathe.

He made her breathless.

'I cant. It's not right' she half whispered, feeling the bitter taste of a lie on her tongue, scared she might have hurt his feelings with her words like she did many times before, and she felt her heart sink at the thought of ever hurting him again.

Damon just smiled the smallest of reassuring smiles.

'It's right. Just not right now.' His fingers caressed her chin gently for a few more moments before he let go and she immediately felt the loss of his touch.

As he turned around to leave, she stood there in the open door of her house watching his retreating form, his last words burned in to her brain, haunting her.


End file.
